The Hybrids
by SilverDawn15
Summary: A new gang as arrived but what happens when a relative of Rokkaku arrives to bribe them to do his dirty work? One of the members has a younger sibling that is being used as bait is saved by the GGs unexpectedly. Will they free the other gang or will they lose this time?


Jet Set Radio Future

The Hybrids

Chapter One: New Gang

"Give it up for: Jet Set Radio Future!" DJ Professor K shouted on the radio as the GGs listened. Corn and Soda were on the roof of the house underneath the pad with the stairs. Cube and Combo were listening on his stereo. Yoyo and NiNi, NT-3000, were playing with Potts near his doghouse. Beat was relaxing on the couch as Clutch was on his phone. Gum, Jazz, and Ryth were near the arcade machine talking amongst themselves. Boogie and Garam were watching Roboy make a fool of himself until everyone stopped to listen to the broadcast.

"Listen up y'all, there's this new gang on the street that's prowling with curiousity. I'm mean seriously with the prowling! They call themselves 'The Hybrids', and that ain't for the fact of their new territory: Neko Street which is connected to Chuo Street by a hidden alleyway! HAHA! There's Wolf, a boy with anger managements and a thirst for racing! Piss him off for a second and he goes all wolf on you! Then there's Cat, a girl with serious agility that can't be matched. Rumor has it that she's dating Wolf but there's other rumors that they're siblings so who cares! And their leader goes by the name of Fox, she has a serious problem with herself! One moment she's calm and sweet, but the next moment BAM! She goes all territorial! Rumor has it that she's got a younger brother named Pup that is the reason she created the gang to protect him. All I'm saying is that if any gangs happen to find Neko Street: watch your back."

* * *

_Yoyo's PoV_

"That's tight yo." I said after the broadcast ended. These punks might be trouble for us, I mean it's been a year since we defeated Rokkaku but that doesn't mean peace last forever. "They sound vicious for a new gang," Gum added in a few seconds later. "I mean they might be real but we've never heard of anyone called 'Wolf', 'Cat', or 'Fox'." The others nodded and resumed what they were doing for a few more minutes until Corn called us over. "Okay," He started. "If this new gang thinks about taking our territory then we've got to put our marks on to stop them." We all knew what that meant: time for some graffiti!

"Cube and Combo, you two take 99th Street. Beat and Clutch, you two take Shibuya Terminal. Jazz and Ryth, you two take Highway Zero. Soda and Garam, you two take Dinosaurian Park. Ryth, you take Pharaoh Park. I'll take Skyscraper District. Yoyo and NiNi, you two take Chuo Street, and be careful." Corn said before everyone took off, leaving Potts and Roboy to themselves.

Just as we reached Chuo Street we began spraying our tags until a strange sight caught our eyes. In front of the lizard statue was a brown-eyed boy, no older than five or six, wearing a tan jacket with a light hood and dark dog ears on it with red bangs sticking out slightly, a light brown shirt with small tears in it from shredding possibly, brown shorts with holes for some reason, and dark brown skates with black streaks and pale brown wheels. This must be Pup, well I guess the rumors are true. Fox did create the gang to protect her brother.

"Are you okay?" NiNi asked as we neared him and he immediately closed his eyes and shook just like a newborn pup. "I-I can't find m-my onii-chan." He whimpered out as he shook even more. NiNi turned to me and gave me a pleading look, which I caved in instantly. I took his hand and asked him where his sister's gang's base is and where the hell is the alleyway!

He nodded and led us to a narrow alleyway between the store where the spray cans are in front of it and another store next to it. He skated through easily but we had to slightly wedge ourselves through it. Why is it so cluttered?! "Does anyone notice this?" I ask halfway through the alleyway. "Only if they move the garbage." He replied calmly. That explains why we had to wedge ourselves.

Just as we made it to the other side, this boy comes out of nowhere and pulls Pup behind him! He was fourteen years old with shoulder-length black hair and very pale blue eyes wearing a white-lined gray hoodie with dark wolf ears on the hood, gray sweats with light-colored patches, and black skates with pale gray fur-like spots. This must be Wolf.

"Who are you two and why are you on our territory?!" He shouted, revealing pointed teeth making NiNi shiver. Somehow he's slowly turning more human than robot each day with something new. "We came to return Pup since he was in front of Godzilla and looked lost." NiNi answered as he used the nickname I gave the lizard statue.

Wolf looked at Pup, who nodded instantly, and then looked at us. "Well thank you for helping him," He said as he calmed down slightly. "But trespass here again and I'll make sure you'll forget it!" Then something unexpected happened: Pup jumped up and yanked on Wolf's ear to bring him down to his level.

"I'll tell your sister if you keep threatening every gang that stumbles upon our territory." He said with a straight face as his hold tightened on Wolf's ear, causing him to whimper in pain before nodding so fast I thought he was gonna get dizzy. "Okay, OKAY! Let go please!" He shouted, making a smile appear on Pup's face.

He let go and Wolf instantly fell to his knees, clutching his ear as he whimpered. "Onii-chan will deal with him," He said as we faced the cleared alleyway and sksted through it, when did they get rid of the garbage? NiNi didn't say anything on the way back to the Garage and I think I know why.

I have a feeling that won't be the last time we see them again.

* * *

_Normal PoV_

"Well?" A voice asked as two girls were trapped in a dead-end alley. One was a thirteen year old girl with dark brown hair reaching halfway to her elbows and hazel eyes wearing a white jacket with black patches and orange cat ears on the hood, a gray shirt underneath, black-and-brown patched shorts, and pale orange skates with pale brown spots.

The other girl was fifteen with red hair and blue eyes wearing a red-orange hoodie with fox ears on the hood, red fingerless gloves, orange pants that were rolled up at the ends, and white-and-orange skates with black wheels. "We'll never help." She said bitterly as the mysterious person held up a computer that showed Pup and Wolf on the screen.

Her eyes widened as she saw her little brother from the hidden camera in their territory. "Then you'll know what happen."


End file.
